


Take a Seat (Right Beside Me)

by cheritsundere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, I'm actually pretty proud of it though, Keith and Lance become bus buddies, M/M, No Smut, Only rated T for language there's actually nothing bad in this, Road Trips, SafeKlanceWriters Monthly Challenge, This was my first time writing in years please have mercy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritsundere/pseuds/cheritsundere
Summary: “You...lost a bet.” Lance repeated, at a loss for words.“Not like that! I was actually going to watch the rocket launch at home today anyway,” he quickly corrected himself. “My brother and I made a bet though, so I’m seeing it through.”Well, color Lance curious.Or, "Keith ends up on a bus trip with the Astronomy Club to go see a rocket launch and Lance needs a bus buddy"





	Take a Seat (Right Beside Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SafeKlanceWriter's (https://safeklancewriters.tumblr.com/) Monthly Challenge, which encourages it's members to wake up, get writing, and get out there! This month's prompt was "Vacation", with no word limit. If you have any comments or suggestions about the fic after you finish reading, I would love to hear them down in the comments below. Or, hey, if you just want to drop a kudo to let me know you liked it, that's always appreciated too. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Alright youngsters, strap in!”   
“Okayyy!!”

Today was the day. Hell yes.

“Jacob?”  
“Yo!”  
“Aaron?”  
“Here.”  
“Rosa?”  
“Here!”

_ Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up- _

“Katie?”   
“Here!”

_ Awesome. If Pidge just got called then- _

 

“Lance?”  
“PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR. LET’S GO, CORAN!”

 

The mustached man standing presently at the front of the bus just chuckled and smiled at the young man seated a few rows away. The latter was visibly vibrating in his seat, hardly able to contain his excitement. 

 

“Lance, I know you want to go but I need to make sure everyone is here. Don’t want to be leaving any space cadets behind, do we? Hunk?”

 

“I’m here, Coran!”, a voice rang out from behind Lance’s seat. “Dude, seriously. I’m gonna get motion sickness if you keep shaking like that!” 

 

“Whoops. Sorry, Hunk. You really should take some pills now though. I mean, if I have you feeling like this, imagine what the trip is gonna be like.” He smiled sympathetically at his friend, taking in the boy’s rather greenish looking face.

 

“Here Hunk, you can use some of my tea to take it if you’d like?” the girl beside him spoke up. With a small smile and a supportive hand, Hunk instantly looked better.

 

“Thanks, Shay,” Hunk said, taking the thermos into his hands. Viewing the spectacle from behind her DS, Katie, or Pidge as Lance preferred to call her, gave a sigh. It wasn’t even 5 minutes in and he could tell that Pidge was already dreading the trip. Thank god Matt has the sense of mind to strap his little sis in with not only her DS and laptop, but also tons of peanut butter and oreos to help distract her. Of course, that didn’t mean she was planning on sharing, but Lance would take what he could get. A full and distracted Pidge was a happy Pidge.

 

“Better get used to it, Hunk. We got like-” she looks at her phone, “15 hours and 22 minutes to go. Not including rest stops.” The bespectacled teen gave a smirk at the loud groan that was soon emitted through the bus. 

 

Eh, who was she kidding. Pidge might sound harsh, but Lance knew better. Give her 2 hours and, sooner or later, she’d be willing to stop the bus if Hunk needed it. Hell, if she had the money, Pidge probably would have already created some type of...gravity...space...thing to combat the feeling that triggered Hunk’s motion sickness in the first place. Pidge could definitely do that. No doubt about it.

 

“And the last of our cadets-Oh? I do believe this is a new face? A Mr. Keith K.?”   
“Here.”

 

Lance turned around to the back of the bus, looking for the owner of said voice. A kid that looked about his age was seated alone, glaring at the window with a frown that would probably scare a fucking bear away. Huh. That was new. I mean, sure the trip wasn’t exclusive to the Astronomy Club, but it wasn’t exactly like people were lining up to board a bus for 16 hours just to go see a rocket launch. Maybe the dude was just hitching a ride from campus to Houston? A plane or bus ticket was pretty expensive and the school was paying for it so he wouldn’t really put it past anyone. Still though...weird. Of course, it was only after staring at the kid for a good minute that Lance realised the glare had now turned into a look of confusion pointed right at him. Shit. Mr. Grumpypants noticed him. No turning back now.

 

“Uh, hi there? The name’s Lance. You looking to join the Astronomy Club?” he put on his best smile and gave a small wave. Mr. Grumpypants’ eyes widened, looking around a little, almost as if he couldn’t believe Lance was talking to him.

 

“Not...really. I kind of. Well,” the kid looked so out of place Lance almost felt bad for him. “I lost a bet.”

 

What.

 

“You...lost a bet.” Lance repeated, at a loss for words.

 

“Not like that! I was actually going to watch the rocket launch at home today anyway,” he quickly corrected himself. “My brother and I made a bet though, so I’m seeing it through.”

 

Well, color Lance curious.

 

“What was the bet?” he began, giving a little motion for No-Longer-Mr. Grumpypants to join them in the middle of the bus.  _ Coran said his name was “Keith” or something, right? _

 

'K eith’ looked hesitant at first but, after a second, made his way over to the group to sit beside Lance. Pidge quirked her eyebrow at Lance in response, silently wondering what the teen was planning. With a quick wink her way for reassurance, Lance turned his attention back to the newcomer, waiting for his response. ‘Keith’ was currently struggling to even open his mouth. What, was the story really that complicated?

 

“Shiro, uh that’s my brother’s name, was bragging that he’d end up getting a job at NASA now that he’s graduated from college, “he started. “So, of course, I told him that it was basically impossible to get hired since the assholes over there don’t like people with disabilities unless they had a shit-ton of references. It’s not that I didn’t want him to get the job though, you know what I mean?” He looked to Lance for a sign to continue. After a nod of understanding, Keith continued. “It’s just...you know...really rare. Shiro ignored me and sent in his application and even went in for an interview,” he rolled his eyes, with a little huff of annoyance. “We were waiting until last week to hear back. When the letter came in, Shiro wanted to make a bet before he opened it. ‘Keith,’” he mocked with a fake deep voice and a stern expression. Lance almost choked on a laugh threatening to bubble up his throat, but he held it back in fear that the teen next to him might stop his current speech at the interruption. “If I don’t get the job, you not only have bragging rights for the rest of my life, I’ll also buy you a new camera. But-” 

 

Keith turned to look Lance right in the eye. Lance gulped. 

 

“If I do get the job, you have to spend every vacation from school for the rest of your life doing something. No holing up in your bedroom to binge netflix, no sleeping the day away, no spending hours on the internet watching videos. Unless you are doing those with friends, of course.’ So, like the dumbass I am who always underestimates my brother,” Keith continued, now back in his normal voice,”I shook on it. Long story short: My brother is a dick who works at NASA so instead of staying home this Spring Break and watching the rocket launch from under 5 layers of blankets with a bowl of popcorn, I get to ride with a bus full of strangers to watch the same launch up close and personal because there’s no way in hell I’m missing it, but I have no friends.” He finished rather bitterly, a small pout forming at his lips.

 

Wow. Just. Wow.

 

“...Hold on a second,” Lance put his hands up for further effect. Keith raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.”You couldn’t find anyone to watch a rocket launch with you, so your plan B was to go see it in person with your school’s Astronomy club. Which you aren’t a part of,’ he finished, narrowing his eyes.

 

“It’s free,” Keith said with a quick smirk.

 

“Are you seriously telling me this was your next best option? You couldn’t just go see the rocket launch at one of those viewing simulcast thingies at the movie theater?!” He raised his voice. A soft ‘shhhhh’ from Hunk behind him urged Lance to hush his next comment. “A movie theater counts as people. I’m sure your brother would take that.”

 

“But this option is free. The tickets for the viewing cost money-” Keith started, ignoring his one-man audience’s dropped jaw, “not to mention the fucking overpriced popcorn and soda you’d have to buy. It’d be like, 50 bucks by the time I’m done there. This way I can bring my own own lunch, snacks, and like 12 bucks for a burger for dinner and breakfast on the way back. I’ll also have some awesome pictures from the launch,’ he added, taking out a camera from his backpack.

 

Who the hell IS this guy?

 

A snort came from the seat in front of them. “Sounds like a solid plan to me. You gotta admire his stubbornness for penny pinching at the very least,” Pidge called out, still currently trying to defeat the current gym battle she was on. She and Hunk rambled on for 2 hours yesterday about how you could defeat HeartGold with only a team of pidgeys so much that Lance straight up dared them to prove it and, well, there she was.

 

“You’re nuts. Cuckoo for Coco Puffs. Looney Toonie,” Lance finished with a sigh.

 

“Ignore him. He’s just mad that you didn’t have his reason of ‘It’s my life long dream, Hunk! We gotta convince Coran to make it a trip! We’ll raise the money ourselves if we have to!’” Hunk’s voice perked up. “I’m Hunk, by the way. This is Shay,” he put an arm around the girl, with a small blush rising to his cheeks, “and Miss I-Can’t-Look-Up-From-My-Pokemon-Battle-Or-Else- The-World-Will-End over there is Pidge.” 

 

A tiny raised hand appeared from the seat in front of them,”Thanks for the introduction.”

 

“Keith,” he replied, shaking Hunk’s extended hand.

 

“Well Keith, I hope you are ready for a way better trip than you thought you were signing up for, because we got you covered!” he laughed, Shay joining in with Hunk’s merriment a second later.

 

Lance turned to look back at Keith. 

 

Oh.

 

“Looking forward to it,” he said with a small smile playing on his lips, sunlight from the bus’s windows dancing on his face.

 

_ Shit.This was going to be the longest trip of his life. _

_ - _

 

It wasn’t even 2 hours in and Lance was already regretting inviting Keith to sit by him. Not that he was a bother or anything. In fact-

 

“No way ghosts exist, dude. There’s literally no proof of them,” Keith smirked, leaning in closer to him, “None. At. All”

 

God, he was actually enjoying this. Arguing. Lance was enjoying  _ arguing _ . How the crap was that even possible?

 

“Uh?!! Have you not SEEN those documentaries where they catch E-M-F readings and apparitions on tape? Hello~?!” Lance replied, facing Keith head on.

 

“Those are obviously fake and put on for the camera and you know it,” Keith leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs before continuing,”and don’t me started on E-M-F readings.”

 

“You CAN’T be serious, man. Pidge tell him-”

 

“Okay, Buzzfeed’s Unsolved, maybe we could save this argument for later because Coran looks like he’s going to say something,” Pidge interrupted, pointing to the front of the bus. Sure enough, the mustached captain of the bus took out his clipboard before standing up in front of the bus full of teens.

 

“We are going to be taking a quick stop here in Roswell for lunch, my Space Cadets! Let’s meet back here at  1300 hours. That gives you 2 hours! Remember to stay with your buddy if you are planning on breaking off from the main group also. So then, for those of you sticking with me, off we go to the Downtown Dive,” he finished with a victorious point towards the opening bus doors.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to take advantage of where we are and-”

 

“Yeah yeah, you wanna go check out the UFO museum, we know Pidge,” Lance cut in, “but you’ve already read the articles like, a million times, is it really that different in person?”

 

“Of course it is! They have the actual newspaper clippings and everything-” Pidge started, before being silenced with a hand over her mouth. Said owner of hand let out a sigh and then grabbed Shay’s hand.

 

“We can go with her if you’d rather go somewhere else, Bud,” Hunk turned to Lance with a small smile. Leave it to Hunk to know exactly how to solve the problem and with Shay there Hunk would obviously be fine. Of course that left one problem.

 

“Yeah, great idea man, let me just trade in going to the alien show to going to some boring old diner with Coran instead,” Lance complained, obviously realising the flaw with Hunk’s suggestion. Coran wasn’t kidding about his buddy system rule. Last time, Jacob got caught going to an abandoned building to do who knows what. The guy was banned from all trips for a whole year and he was even grounded by his parents. Lance was NOT taking that chance.

 

“I could go with you if you want?” Keith sounded from his right. 

 

Holy shit.

 

“Wait, seriously? Keith, my buddy, my main man, my-” Lance began, grabbing hold of Keith’s shoulders.

 

“Oh god, you poor soul. You are so going to regret that decision,” Pidge laughed, pushing her glasses up. 

 

“Yeah? I don’t know, anything sounds better than going to some diner, and I’ve already seen the UFO museum before so-” Keith answered, looking a little red in the face and staring at the hands on his shoulders. Hm, maybe he wasn’t good with physical contact? 

 

“Wait. You’ve already been there?! Do they have the spacecraft there? The original video recording?! Is there-” Pidge started, eyes lighting up.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there, Pidge,” Lance turned, puting some placating hands on Pidge’s shoulders this time and pushing her back down to Earth. “You are literally going there in 5 minutes, just go see for yourself. We only got 2 hours anyway,” he turned back towards Keith, grabbing his arm and leading him away, ”if you need us, we’ll be at a  _ cool _ museum, unlike yours.” 

 

“A ‘cool’ museum?” Keith asked, face even more red than before. Huh, guess he really isn’t good with contact. Lance let go of Keith’s arm and smiled before answering with a grin.

 

“Yep. The Walker Aviation Museum.”

 

-

 

“Ugh, where ARE they?! It’s almost time to go and Lance isn’t answering his phone,” Pidge groaned, banging her head against the back of the bus seat in front of her.

 

“I don’t know, maybe we should call the police or something? I mean, what if they got kidnapped? Or worse, what if they got arrested by the police already and now they are being held in prison and-” Hunk started, already beginning his descent into a downwards spiral.

 

“No one is saying they are in trouble, Hunk. Maybe they just lost track of time? Or maybe they just took a wrong turn and are taking a little longer to walk back?” Shay said, rubbing soothing circles on Hunk’s arm. 

 

“Whatever it is, they better hurry up or-” 

 

“Or what, Pidgeotto?” Lance asked, resting his chin on her head.

 

“Lance!” Hunk exclaimed, gathering him up in a hug, “we thought you had been killed by the police!”

 

“How the hell did you get from being kidnapped to being killed by the police?!” Pidge exclaimed, after giving Lance a welcome hi-five. 

 

“Sorry we’re late, Keith got us lost-” 

 

“I told you to we came from Challenger Street so we had to take a-” Keith interrupted, grabbing onto Lance’s hood.

 

“Fine, I got us lost, potato po-tah-to,” Lance shrugged, making his way to his seat and patting the space beside him, “we made it back in time, didn’t we?” 

 

Keith sat down next to him with a huff, “Yeah, but we would have been here faster if you just-”

 

“Who was it that wanted to get all those ‘cool camera angles’ with the ‘perfect lighting’ that made us leave late in the first place again?” Lance hovered over, with a knowing grin.

 

“...Me,” Keith admitted with a sigh, nudging Lance away while taking his camera out of it’s bag, “but I was right, I mean look at all these good shots.”

 

Lance leaned to look over, totally oblivious to the current onlookers in the seats in front and behind him who were presently staring at him. 

 

“...How long have you two known each other again?” Pidge commented, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, lifting his view from Keith’s camera to turn his attention towards the girl in front of him.

 

“Well,” Hunk’s voice answered for her, “it’s just. You guys are acting like. Well-” he turned to look at Shay for help.

 

“Old friends,” she completed with a bashful smile.  
  
  
“An old married couple is more like it,” Pidge huffed under her breath.

 

“What was that?” Lance glared at her, daring a reply.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t hear what you guys were talking about, what’d you say?” Keith looked up from his camera, a look of confusion painted his features.

 

“We were just saying you guys have gotten pretty close for only knowing each other 5 hours,” Hunk laughed, giving Keith a grin. “For someone who ‘doesn’t have friends’ you sure did make one real fast.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I have,” Keith gave a small laugh, looking at Lance now. He leaned closer to him again, putting the camera back in front of them and resuming his scroll through the pictures. 

 

It wasn’t until an hour had passed that Lance realized Keith was apparently fine with physical contact now. By then, shoulders were pressed together, air space was shared, and somehow 2 inches of distance seemed miles away. 

 

Lance glanced up from the laptop perched on their laps at his seat partner to his left. The light from the computer framing the smile on his face so gracefully, the sparkle in his eye watching the events on screen. He was so-

 

_ Shitty-er shit. How the hell did this trip get even longer? _

 

_ - _

 

“So, Loverboy,” Pidge chirped, putting her DS down for the first time since boarding the bus again,” how’d you and Sleeping Beauty get so close in just one trip to the museum?” 

 

“Shut up,” Lance hissed quietly, afraid to wake the boy on his side. Said boy was currently using Lance’s shoulder as a makeshift pillow, effectively killing him in the process. “Don’t you dare wake him up. I’ll kill you.”

 

“Big words from a guy who cried from stepping on my Lego Deathstar-” Pidge giggled.

 

“Legos hurt like a-” Lance was interrupted by a small mumble to his side. Keith further curled into his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his torso in the process and grabbing on gently to the front of his shirt. Lance squeaked.

 

“I didn’t quite catch that. ‘Legos hurt like a what’ now?” Pidge asked, smugness dripping from every syllable. 

 

“Just shut up, you computer freak,” he replied bitterly.

“Real talk though, Buddy,” Hunk popped up behind him, “what happened at the museum? I mean, it’s not exactly the most romantic place in the world or anything, so to see you come back with a boyfriend-”

 

“He’s NOT my boyfriend!” Lance squeaked out, desperately trying to keep his voice soft enough to not wake Keith yet make his feelings on the subject clear.

 

“Okay, okay, he’s not your ‘boyfriend’” Hunk amended, adding in air quotes with a small sigh,” but still. You guys are way close.”

 

“We just,” Lance started, glancing down at the head on his shoulder before looking back up at his friends, “clicked.” A smile crept up slowly on Lance’s face, taking over his actions before he knew it. Raising a finger to brush Keith’s bangs out of his face, Lance continued, “You should see him. I totally thought he was one of those ‘serious’ types at first. You know, like you can talk to them and hang out, watch movies and junk, but they don’t get all hyped and loud with you over stuff, or make jokes a lot. I mean, the dude took the back seat of the bus, had earphones on, and was staring angsty out the window when we first met.” 

 

“But,” Lance chuckled to himself, “I was way off. When we were there, he made a complete 180 switch. One second he was gushing over how amazing the planes looked up close, the next he was posing me in front of them and snapping 50 photos a second. The tour director actually had to call security on us because he was trying to find a way to get a better shot and we ended up climbing the ‘personnel-only’ stairs.” Lance looked back at his friends, finishing off his story with a smile, “he’s something else, you know?”

 

\- 

 

“Listen up, Cadets! We should be arriving at the launch in T-minus 16 minutes! Be ready to get out your cameras, phones, I-dogs, Zipzorps, Wiggleworms or whatever you call them, because the rocket waits for no one!” Coran laughed, gathering up his camcorder. 

 

Pidge, Hunk and Shay started unpacking their videocams and cameras, while Lance already had all he needed with his phone. Keith on the other hand had been ready to go for the past 30 minutes, already picking out the settings he wanted to use to capture the launch in all its glory. 

 

“Ready?” Lance teased him, tapping on the front of Keith’s camera lens.

 

“You know it,” he smirked.

 

-

 

“Okay so you hold it like this-”

“Keith, I got it, you’ve showed me like 10 times already.”

“Oh, yeah? So you remember exactly which zoom and focus I want you to have it at? And the which setting to switch to as soon as the rocket takes off?”   
“...Well I mean-”

“Yeah, no. I didn’t think so.”   
“Ugh, fine. Just remind me again about the zoom and focus, I remember everything else, I swear.”

“...Okay, you want to use the 200mm and have the selective focus on and-”

“Got it. We’re good to go, compadre.”

“Lance, I didn’t finish-”

“Babe, trust me. I got this in the bag.”

“...”

 

At Keith’s silence, Lance took his eyes off the viewfinder of the camera and turned his attention to his current instructor. He honestly wasn’t expecting to find the boy’s face colored the brightest shade of red he had ever seen or the snickering of his friends from behind.

 

“...What?” Lance asked, hesitantly.

 

“Nothing, just. Get ready to take the picture,” Keith rushed, quickly setting up his own tripod to film the launch.

 

-

 

“-So all in all, the launch was by far the coolest thing I have ever seen before and you definitely missed out, Marco! Score one for your little bro!” Lance flashed a victory sign in front of the camera. Keith laughed, ending the recording. “Thanks for recording that for me, man. A video for my big bro shot selfie-style doesn’t exactly sell how cool or awesome I am.”

 

“No problem. This way, I can save a copy and show it to Shiro too. He’s never going to believe that I actually made friends with a bunch of strangers without proof,” he deadpanned. 

 

“Well, no need to worry about that! If need be, I’ll even give him a call and tell him all about how you almost got thrown in jail for trespassing-” Lance began.

 

“Yeah, how ‘bout we leave out that little detail?” Keith gave him a nudge.

 

“Deal. I would definitely love to meet him though,” Lance glanced, looking for Keith’s reaction. 

 

This was risky talk. Sure, Keith and he had become fast friends and it seemed like the feeling was mutual. Sure, they really seemed to get along. Sure, Keith had fucking slept on his shoulder. They never really talked about what would happen when the trip was over though. Maybe Keith didn’t want to hang out again. Maybe Keith was just looking for a friend for the trip and figured that when they got back home, they would go back to being strangers. Maybe Keith didn’t even really like him and he was just faking-

 

‘Wait, really?” Keith turned to him, eyes wide. Was that a good wide eyes or a bad wide eyes?

 

“Uh, yeah. If that’s okay-” Lance started, hesitantly.

 

“He’d love to meet you!” Keith interrupted, moving closer in his rush for further explanation, “Why do you think he wanted to work at NASA? He’s all about space and aircraft, way more than I am. He’d probably love to hear all about that thesis you mentioned you were working on for college admission.”

 

Well, that sounded cool and all but-

 

“Sure, I mean, I just wanted to meet him because he was your brother and we could all hang out or something, but that works too,” Lance laughed. Okay, so maybe Keith and he didn’t have the exact same things in mind, but he wanted him to meet Shiro, right? That had to be a good thing.

 

“Oh. I just sort of figured,” Keith answered, suddenly avoiding Lance’s line of sight. “I mean, I just assumed we were gonna hang out when we got back. You were even talking about that pizza place down on Chandler Street-” 

 

“Wait, you were taking me seriously?” Lance turned. Now he was the one with wide eyes. He had only mentioned that place as a passing joke after Keith mentioned that he had never had New York style pizza before. 

 

“Was I...not supposed to?” Keith asked, obviously confused.

 

This guy.

 

“Oh my god!” Lance laughed out, almost hysterically. Screw all the bypassers thinking he was a nutso for basically screaming on the sidewalk. 

 

“What?! What’d I say?!!” Keith gawked, more confused than ever.

 

“Nothing, I just-” he couldn’t stop laughing, wiping a few teardrops beginning to form, ”you’re one weird cookie, you know that?”

 

Keith frowned, “You’re the one laughing like some crazy person on the side of a road.”

 

“Hey, you might want to be nicer to this ‘crazy person’. He’s going to be buying your cheap ass pizza when we get back,” he finished, finally catching his breath.

 

“Oh yeah? Your treat?” Keith quirked an eyebrow, lips curling into a smile. “Wow, this trip turned out to be a pretty good idea after all. I may have lost a bet with Shiro, but I got a free meal ticket out of it. So who’s the real winner?”

 

“I’m hurt. All I am is a meal ticket?” Lance cried out in mock offence.

 

“Hey, I’m poor as fuck and you want to take me tons of places, right? Sounds like a win-win situation to me,” Keith laughed, getting out his phone before handing it to Lance. The latter raised an eyebrow at the sudden item in his hand. “My phone is literally about to die and I didn’t bring my charger, so mind adding your number before it shuts off?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure, one sec,” Lance dialed quickly, “want me to take a picture real quick for the I.D. photo thing?”

 

“Nah, I already got a good one I plan to use,” Keith laughed, taking the phone back and then tapping something. He turned the phone for Lance to see, revealing a picture of himself with a smile on his face, looking upward. When did he-

 

“I took it when the rocket launched,” Keith started, a small blush rising to his cheeks. “I’ve never seen someone look that happy before so, you know. My fingers just kinda, took the picture by themselves,” he finished lamely before taking the phone back. “I can delete it, if you want-”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I like it,” Lance smiled. 

 

“Yeah?” Keith smiled, putting his phone away.

 

“Definitely.”

 

If Keith wanted to pretend his phone was dying as an excuse to get his number, that was fine by Lance. He’d play along. 

 

He’d pretend he didn’t see Keith’s battery at 67%


End file.
